Switchy Switchy
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Amu wished she could be Ikuto, and the next Morning Ikuto has 3 charas, pink hair and golden eyes. Amu has sappfire eyes, 1 chara, and navy hair. Did Amu get her wish? YEP! Please read!


Fangirl: HMMM HMMM hmm hmm Ikuto: *is sleeping*  
Amu: Ikuto! wAKE UP!  
Fangirl: Yes, this proves that the * blah blah blah* Indeed affects the subject, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.  
Amu:What? What did you do to Ikuto?  
Fangirl: This is the *blah blah blah* If I feed it to a subject that is heartbroken, they will sleep till the one they love kisses them.  
Amu: WHAT!  
Fangirl: Which in this case, happens to be YOU, Amu.  
Amu: So I have to KISS him?  
Fangirl: Yes, or he will sleep, forever.  
Amu* Gulps* Here goes nothing. * Kisses Ikuto*  
Ikuto: *Laughs* Boy Fangirl, you think up the best ideas.  
Amu: *IS red8 W-what?  
Fangirl: yep, Ikuto was PRETENDING to be asleep. I R SMART! Start the NEW story. Ok, Luna is Ikuto's 13 year old sister. She had 4 charas,can chara nari, and purifys x eggs.

Amu'sPOV "Ikuto, can you play your violin, PLEEEASE?" I begged "Hmm in a bit." He said "I wish I could play the violin like you, Heck, I wish i WERE you!" I sighed "Why?"  
"Your a guy. Duh." I replied "Ohhhkay, wha tever you say." He said.

The Next Day... Ikuto's POV Hmm I feel...warm? What the hell? I opened my eyes and say I was in...Amu's bed? I don't remember coming here.  
"Oh, Amu-chan, your awake, desu." Her little green chara smiled at me.  
"What?" I said and got out of the bed and looked in the mirror. I froze.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled and touched mine, or should I say AMU"S hair. I was...in Amu;s body? WHAT!  
"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Her pink haired chara yawned "A- I mean, Ikuto...gotta call Ikuto.." I said, my voice was excatly like amu's. Shit. I found her phone and Dialed my number "IKUTO, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" She screamed into the phone.  
"You got your wish. I'm you, your me. Baka!" I sighed.  
"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, I'M IN A HOT 17-YEAR OLDS BODY!" she yelled.  
"Hot?" I sweatdropped "Err n-nothing." She stuttered "My god, I would sound weird if I stuttered."  
"IKUTO!"  
"Okay, Okay. Listen, Chara change with Yoru and get over here." I instructed. "O-Okay." She muttered "Stop stuttering. Please."  
"FINE!"  
I hung up the phone.  
10 MINUTES LATER "Finally your here." I muttered.  
"Well, She got lost nya." Yoru sighed "You told him?" I asked her.  
"Well, she got lost nya. You never get lost on your way to Amu's nya." He replied "Yo Amu, Ikuto." Luna popped in. She looked at us, and patted Me on the head and sighed.  
"What did you do now, brother o' mne?" She asled "How did you-" I blinked "Ikuto, I know your arua well enough. So whathappened?" She sighed "What are you doing Luna-chan? That;s Amu-chan..." Amu;s pinked haired chara remakred "No it ain't! Tell em what happened." Luna said "Amu wished she could be me, and now she is...But I'm HER" I groaned "Well, you always wanted to be a kid again, get back the childhood ya lost." She winked "NOT AS A GIRL!"  
"Well too bad." She went over to Dia's egg "OIII dia, ya'll gotta help 'em out!" She shouted. The egg shook and opened.  
"What is it?" She yawmed "Amu's Ikuto and Ikuto's Amu. Any thoughts?" Luna asked her.  
"They have to confess." She replied.  
"Confess? Kay gotcha. Thanks, Dia-chan." Luna smiled and Dia went into her egg.  
"What does confess mean?" Amu/Me asked "Confess your love fer eachother. Gotta go, Buh Bye!" She winked and left "LOVE? GET BACK HERE! I DON"T LOVE HIM!" Amu shouted.  
"She's such an Airhead." I sweatdropped AMU"S POV I'm Ikuto! IKUTO! Why the hell did I make that wish.  
"Ok, Amu, No taking baths, showers, or changing clothes till we're back to normal, right?" Ikuto said "D-Duh." I stuttered.  
"Please, TRY not to stuttere. But....we may have to change clothes at some point..." He looked at the ground.  
"....fine.. JUST DON'T TAKE OFRF THE UNDERGARMENTS!"  
"Fine fine." He chuckled. "Should we tell The guardians?" He asked "...We'll both have to go there....You'll and I'll miss school." I told him, looking at him.  
"Do I care? I Skip school all the time." He grinned.  
"uhhh ok.."  
AFTER SCHOOL.  
"Amu-chan, your l-" Tadase started than looked at me coldly "What's HE doing here?" He growled.  
"Luna, Help us out here." Ikuto groaned.  
"Amuy's Ikuto and Ikuto's Amu." She yawned.  
"..Why are you so casual about this?" I asked.  
"Saw it coming." She shrugged.  
"Okay then."  
"WhAT!" Tadase yelled "It's true." I nodded "For how long?" he asked I turned to Luna. "what? Ok fine, I'll see what I can see. Misty?" She asked her silver chara, who nodded.  
She closed her eyes for a couple moments, light coming from her fore head, then snapped them open.  
"1 Month." She replied and returned to her manga.  
ONE MONTH!?

Fangirl: Lawl. I had a dream about this...lawm Ikuto:...What does that mean?  
Fangirl: I made it up! Laugh Along With Me!  
Amu: I"M IKUTO!!! WHAT THE HELL!  
Fangirl: Note: have redbull be4 sleeping. Gives you good ideas Amu:.V.  
Fangirl: OMG RED is the BEST band evar! YAY!  
Ikuto: Who are they?  
Fangirl: They wrote Already over, Never Be the same, Fight Inside, Nothing and Everything, and some other AWESOME songs! 


End file.
